Plunder Isle
(425) (50) (15) (10) | government = Tyranny | ruler = Duke Falrevere | major = Bloodsail Hold (500) | minor = | language = Common, Nerglish | faith = None | resource = Contraband, mercenaries, privateers, smuggling, transport. | affiliation = Bloodsail Buccaneers | loc = | source = Lands of Mystery, pg 79-80 }} Plunder Isle is the name of the island where the Bloodsail Buccaneers' main base is located. Their ruler, Duke Falrevere, presides over the court of their fortress — the Bloodsail Hold. Murlocs and basilisks also make the island home. Many of the basilisks make the Den of the Cold Eye their home, and the stone statues of unfortunate adventures can be found there. The small Plunder Isle holds few distinctive features. Murlocs inhabit the coasts and the interior, menacing all who come close. The island is also home to a thriving population of basilisks, who enjoy the warm climate. Adventurers can find these creatures sunning themselves on rocks and beaches; when the cold-blooded lizards get too hot, they retreat to the cool of numerous caves. The basilisks’ gaze can turn a person to stone, and “statues” of former adventurers can be found in the jungles throughout Plunder Isle, many covered with green creepers and moss. Plunder Isle is also the home base of the Bloodsail Buccaneers. This odious bunch of thieves and murderers maintains a keep on Plunder Isle and their ships strike out from there. Plunder Isle’s other dangers provide a sort of natural protection for the pirates, and they remain safe here to conduct their nefarious schemes.Lands of Mystery, pg 79-80 History Nothing of particular historical significance has happened on Plunder Isle. The murlocs and basilisks have lived here for a long time, and in more recent times (around 5 to 10 years ago), the Bloodsail Buccaneers arrived and set up shop. People and Culture The only people here are the Bloodsail Buccaneers. Their rivals, the Blackwater Raiders, aren’t really bad guys. The Bloodsail Buccaneers, however, are. They are cutthroats and ruffians of the worst sort. Many dress in rusty reds, browns and blacks to show their affiliation. They are the sworn enemies of the Blackwater Raiders, and at the behest of their leader, Duke Falrevere, they make forays against the Raiders’ ships and, occasionally, their headquarters in Booty Bay. The Bloodsail Buccaneers maintain the only shreds of normal civilization here. Basilisks and murlocs reign over the rest of the island. Murlocs, basilisks, and pirates provide ample opportunities for adventurers looking to test their mettle. While the Bloodsail Buccaneers are a despicable group, Duke Falrevere always has a use for those willing to help thwart his enemies. Geography Plunder Isle is a small tropical island directly east of Kezan and southeast of Zandalar. Its rocky coasts are inhospitable and it has no natural bays. The place is covered mostly in palm trees, other tropical foliage, and bare rock. A misty rain falls at about 3:00 every afternoon, but otherwise the climate is warm and sunny. Of the South Seas islands, Plunder Isle is the closest to the mainland. Booty Bay is the closest mainland port, to Plunder Isle’s northeast. Lore At one time, ogres and gnolls fought for the resources of this island. The tileset is called "Lordaeron Summer". Speculation Some maps of the south seas show an island named "Hiji", which shares similar shape to Plunder Isle, although located in a slightly different location. If they are the same islands its possible that "Hiji" is the original troll name for the island, or Hiji might apply to an island near the coast of Plunder Isle. References Kategooria:Lands of Mystery Kategooria:South Seas Kategooria:Islands Kategooria:Warcraft III maps